


Reincarnated

by AngelXxXCelestial (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: Bleach, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Action, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Banishment, Best Friends, Canon Divergence - Winter War, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring, Childhood Friends, Clouds, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Current Events, Death, Developing Friendships, Dimension Travel, Double Life, During Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Evil Plans, Evil Soul Society, Exile, F/M, Fake Karakura Town Arc, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Female Friendship, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Gentleness, Getting to Know Each Other, Grace Field House (The Promised Neverland), Hands, Heaven, Hell, Hiding, Holding Hands, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Killing, Life Partners, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Matter of Life and Death, Name Changes, Names, Necks, Normal Life, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Plans, Plans For The Future, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot Twists, Poor Life Choices, Post-Soul Society Arc, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Pre-Winter War (Bleach), Protective, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Read by the Author, Real Life, Reincarnation, Romantic Friendship, Sacrifice, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Stars, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Team as Family, Tears, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Travel, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, War, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter War, With A Twist, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: Reincarnation was a strange thing.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke & Kurosaki Ichigo, Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke, Aizen Sousuke/Urahara Kisuke, Emma & Isabella (The Promised Neverland), Emma & Norman & Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma & Norman (The Promised Neverland), Emma & Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Norman (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Norman/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Emma/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Isabella & Norman (The Promised Neverland), Isabella & Ray (The Promised Neverland), Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke, Norman & Ray (The Promised Neverland), Norman/Ray (The Promised Neverland)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Reincarnated

Orange hair. Short and messy. So similar to the one he loved with all his heart.

A girl from another life.

A life when his name wasn’t Urahara Kisuke.

“Kurosaki-san, does 22194 mean anything to you?” 

His identification number from Grace Field, tattooed on the left side of his neck in his previous life.

He didn’t know what possessed him to say those words to the teenager.

He expected the teen to throw a puzzled look at him. He expected a raised eyebrow in confusion. He expected a no for answer.

He didn’t expect a look of disbelief to be thrown at him. He didn’t expect a single tear to fall from the teenager's eyes. He certainly didn’t expect the whispered name that came out from the teenager’s mouth.

“Norman.” Kurosaki Ichigo uttered softly, glistening eyes met his own steadily.

In that moment, they were no longer a banished soul reaper and a substitute one. They were no longer Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Ichigo, strangers turned friends with benefits. They were Norman and Emma, children from Grace Field. They were family.

They hugged each other, unwilling to let go.

“We are family forever.” Kurosaki Ichigo said quietly with a chocked sob, burying his head on the crook of his neck.

Forever. Not even death could separate them.

“Yes.” Urahara Kisuke replied back, tightening his hug.

He suddenly remembered his plan for the inevitable war against Aizen. The plan that involved the human boy. Sacrifice him for the greater good. Sacrifice him to stop Aizen.

He clenched his teeth, feeling sick with himself. His gut twisted painfully.

He was planning to sacrifice Emma. He felt horrified with himself. He was disgusting.

Seeing Emma's bright smile on Kurosaki Ichigo's face, there were just three facts that Norman was absolutely certain about the human boy.

First, Kurosaki Ichigo was Emma.

Second, he truly didn’t deserve her.

And lastly, he was willing to do anything for her happiness. He would use anything and everything, including himself, to accomplish it.

Norman would protect Emma. Urahara Kisuke would protect Kurosaki Ichigo.

\---

Her name wasn’t always Kurosaki Ichigo. She wasn’t always a boy. In another life, she was called Emma, one of the oldest children in Grace Field House.

Reincarnation was a strange thing.

Lying side by side with Urahara Kisuke on a rooftop at midnight, gazing quietly at the bright stars, Emma reminisced about her past life, trying to reconcile it with her current life.

She turned her head to the side, looking at her brother in everything but blood from another life. There was no trace of sickness. He looked quite healthy. The most notable change was the color of his eyes. They no longer resembled the sky. His eyes were the color of a rainy cloud now.

“What is going on in your mind, Emma?” Urahara Kisuke asked her curiously.

“I am thinking about Ray.” She closed her eyes, holding his hand. Warm.

“Don’t worry. We will find him.” He said kindly to her in a convincing tone.

That’s the Norman she knew, always willing to give his very best at everything, always willing to put other before him.

Seeing Norman's gentle smile on Urahara Kisuke's face, there were just three facts that Emma was absolutely certain about the shopkeeper.

First, Urahara Kisuke was Norman.

Second, he was the smartest person that she knew. He did outwit mama in the end.

And lastly, Soul Society unjustly exiled him. They didn’t deserve Norman. They didn’t deserve Urahara Kisuke.

She wouldn’t fail this time. Emma would definitely protect Norman. Kurosaki Ichigo would protect Urahara Kisuke without fail.

\---

Knowledge could become quite a burden.

Finding out about Soul Society’s original sin, he shouldered everything alone once again. 

He wanted to change the world. 

Just like that naive girl. Brave and caring. His precious person from another life.

That’s why he felt so fixated on Kurosaki Ichigo. The boy reminded him too much of Emma.

That’s why he despised Urahara Kisuke. He possessed such a great intellect yet he refused to act. That man was nothing but a loser.

A victor must speak not of the current state of the world, but of how it should rightfully be. He would stand at the top of the heaven and change the entire world.

Or so he thought.

When he slammed Urahara Kisuke to the ground, Kurosaki Ichigo immediately rushed to his side in concern, shouting a name that didn’t match the former captain own, a name that Aizen Sousuke once knew and Kurosaki Ichigo couldn’t possibly know.

When Urahara Kisuke called Kurosaki Ichigo with the name of a person that once changed the entire world, Aizen Sousuke gave up instantly on the spot, easily discarding all of his careful plans to kill the Soul King.

The traitor of Soul Society put both of his hands on his face, hiding his current expression.

“Fuck my life.” He groaned uncharacteristically with a defeated sigh.

In that moment, there were just three facts that Aizen Sousuke was absolutely certain about Kurosaki Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke.

First, Kurosaki Ichigo was Emma and Urahara Kisuke was Norman.

Second, he loved them as much as he hated them.

And lastly, like hell he was going to ever leave them.

The three of them were going to stay together no matter what this time, even if they have to go against the entire world for it. They were family. Family was forever. Nothing could separate them, not even death itself.

\---

Later, the three of them stood together amidst the rubbles. Kurosaki Ichigo stood in the middle while Urahara Kisuke stood on his right side and Aizen Sousuke stood on his left side.

“What now?” Kurosaki Ichigo asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Isn’t it obvious? Whatever we want.” Urahara Kisuke answered him with a confident smirk, his trademark hat was currently nowhere to be found.

Aizen Sousuke cleared his throat. “Don’t I get a say in this?”

“Nope. You are an evil overlord. Deal with it.”


End file.
